Choosing, then Getting
by kizkool
Summary: “Yeah come on Hermione! We want to know, out of Ron or Harry, who you would pick!” Lavender squealed. Hermione has a choice of Ron or Harry.. who will she pick? And when she picks.. who will she get? HHr. Please Review! Second Part Up!
1. Chapter 1

Here is a small two-part I have written.

Its Hermione/Harry in the end!  
I hope you like it.. and PLEASE review!!!

Disclaimer: Not JKR.. but oh how I wish I was!

Also I am looking for a beta.. so if you're intrested please message me!

* * *

"Come on Hermione!" Parvati said.

"Yeah come on Hermione! We want to know, out of Ron or Harry, who you would pick!" Lavender squealed.

"Pick for what? Potions partner? Duelling partner? 'Cos if it was duelling I would definitely pick Harry. It would be tough competition, and I'd probably learn some new hexes," Hermione trailed off at Lavender's bored look.  
"Pick to date, marry, have kids with and love for, like all of eternity, duh," Parvati said.

"Oh. Uh okay... why this question? It's not as if anyone would be interested, or want to know," Hermione stalled.

"Practically the whole school wants to know!" Parvati nodded.

Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not sure the entire school wants to know. Personally I can only think of two people that care.." She said.

Lavender shrugged. "Whatever, me and Parvati want to know!"  
"Parvati and I," Hermione corrected. This time Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Come on Hermione, just tell us. Please?" Parvati asked, pulling a hopeful face.  
Hermione laughed.  
"Alright. Just give me time to think, and consider everything. I'm not sure I can choose. I mean both Harry and Ron are equally as important to me… as best friends."

Parvati made a confused face.

"I thought you would instantly say Ron, I mean everyone is wondering when you two are going to get together."

This time it was Hermione's turn to look confused.

"Ron and me?" She paused, contemplating her and Ron as a couple. "Well, during the fourth year I think I liked him more than a friend, but I got distracted by Victor and then in fifth year, well…my feelings have changed. Now, if I was going entirely on looks, which I'm not by the way, I'd probably pick Harry because I love his eyes…" Hermione trailed off.  
"Okay, but what about both personality, looks and everything else?" Lavender asked.

"Well Ron is really funny, and it is amusing to see him put off his homework till the last minute. He can make me smile, and even though we fight a lot, I still adore him. I like his eyes, they are very attractive,"  
"What about Harry's eyes? They are attractive too!" Parvati interrupted.  
"I was getting to that. Anyway, Ron respects me, and he has a very nice personality. And I like him.  
Now, Harry. Harry is also funny and I also like how he puts off his homework. He's a great friend and I think he has an awesome personality. I also like his eyes; they are so green. Also his hair, it's so messy! And just the way he speaks, he laughs, he acts towards me… he's so.. caring. I really adore Harry. I, I…" Here Hermione paused. Lavender and Parvati leaned forward, anxious to hear what she was going to say.  
"You… what?" Parvati asked.  
"I, I love him!" Hermione said. She took a deep breath. "No, I don't. I just really like him."  
Parvati giggled. "Uh no Hermione.. you love him."  
"Yeah!" Lavender chimed in. "Hermione everyone can see that you guys are perfect for each other."  
Parvati nodded excitedly. "You guys are like perfect for each other! And you already act like a couple!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure… so give me some examples of how we act like a couple?'  
"Well," Lavender started off. "You guys are always touching each other, and with girls that's like fine but yours isn't friendly touching its more…"  
"Romantic touching," Parvati interrupted. "And you and Harry hardly ever fight how you and Ron fight. And if you do fight its over something really big or scary like You-Know-Who. Not over something small and pathetic like a cat and a rat…"

"Plus Harry and you match as a couple. You look good together and Parvati and I did some research about your star signs and you match.." Lavender trailed off at Hermione's surprised look.  
"You researched our star signs?" She asked. Lavender nodded.  
"So then you have to tell him!" Squealed Parvati. Lavender nodded excitedly.  
Hermione quickly considered it, and then shook her head saying "No way,"  
"Yes way. Come on, I'm pretty sure he loves you too!" Lavender said.  
"Yeah right. Anyway…" Hermione said, hoping to change the subject and loose the feeling that had just blossomed inside her.  
"Okay Hermione, this is what you are going to do. You are going to write him a letter telling him to go to the Room of Requirement to see you. But you won't give away who you are. Me or Lavender will write it so he can't recognise your writing,"  
"Lavender or I," Hermione corrected.  
"Whatever. Then Harry will go to the Room of Requirement to see who wrote the letter. Then you tell him how you feel. Then you live happily ever after in Harry and Hermione Land." Lavender finished.  
"Oh and you have to look totally gorgeous!" Parvati squealed. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other then squealed together "Make-over!"  
"Oh no," Hermione shuddered. "No I think Harry should see me as I normally am," She quickly suggested.  
"Fine, fine," Lavender mumbled.  
"Okay, let's start!" Parvati said as she jumped up.  
"I have the perfect paper for your note too," Lavender said. They all walked into the girls dormitory and waited as Lavender pulled out some paper.  
When Hermione saw it she started backing away.  
"No way. Absolutely not. No," She said one she saw the elaborate paper smothered in hearts and teddy bears.  
"Yes! Its so cute and girly," Lavender started.  
"And not me," Hermione interrupted. "We're keeping me as me okay?"  
Lavender put the paper back and nodded.  
"So, I'll just get some parchment and I'll start writing!" Hermione said.

* * *

Well there you go.. part 1!  
Part 2 will be up soon!!

Please review!!  
And remember.. if your intresting in being my beta.. please message me!

Cya,  
Kat 


	2. Chapter 2

OK here is the second part!! I think the characters are a little OOC.. so if they are or arent tell me!  
Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE review... It'll make me write or update a fic sooner!!

Disclaimer: Not JKR.. dont own Harry Potter.. sniff

Enjoy

* * *

"So you have to start it with something like… 'my darling Harry. The time has come to tell you how I feel about our special relationship'..." Parvati stopped, seeing both Hermione's and Lavender's looks. "What?" She asked.  
"Uh… We're sticking to me being myself, right? And plus.. 'my darling Harry'? Ugh. No. Way." Hermione said.  
"Besides," Lavender added. "You should start it off more like this. 'To Mr Harry James Potter. I request your presence at a very special event to advance to the next level of our relationship."  
"Uh Lavender… remember, I'm not getting married to him. I'm just going to tell him how I feel." Hermione pointed out.

She saw the two frustrated faces in front of her and sighed. She grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing.  
"To Harry. Please can you meet me at the Room of Requirement after dinner. I have something to tell you. Thankyou." Hermione read what she wrote.

"But, that's so bland!" Parvati said.  
"Thanks Parvati. This is me. This is how Hermione writes." Hermione said.

"Okay then. I'll get Neville to give it to Harry. I wont tell him who it is from and I'll say it's a mystery." Parvati picked up the note and left.

"Now… how are we going to do your hair?" Lavender said.  
"We?" Hermione asked.

"We could straighten it, tie it into a bun, half up half down…"  
"Or we could leave it as it is!" Hermione suggested. "Remember, I'm trying to be myself."  
"Fine. At least can we change your clothes?" Lavender said. Hermione sighed, then nodded.  
"Yay!" Squealed Lavender. Just then Parvati walked in the room.  
"We get to pick Hermione's clothes!" Lavender announced. Parvati grinned.  
"Now go take a shower Hermione and wash your hair while we pick out your dream outfit!" Parvati said as she pushed Hermione towards the bathroom.  
Grumbling, Hermione grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door Lavender and Parvati started planning.

About fifteen minutes later Hermione came out, ready to be dressed in ridiculous fashions or in something extremely odd.  
"So, we've chosen three outfits and you get to choose which one you wear!" Lavender announced.  
"Lucky me," Hermione said sarcastically. She looked at the outfits placed on her bed. A ballroom gown, a flirty summer top and skirt combination and a simple red top with her favourite jeans.  
"The red top and jeans," Hermione said as she picked them up. "I'm going to go get changed."  
Parvati and Lavender nervously waited to see what she would look like.  
When Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, she looked… herself.  
"But Hermione, you don't look any different!" Parvati said.  
"I know. That's the point." Hermione said. "Oh Merlin I'm so nervous!" She suddenly exclaimed.  
"It'll be fine.. you guys are meant to be," Lavender said. Parvati nodded and after covering Hermione with her school robe, they all went down to dinner.

* * *

At dinner Hermione tried to act her normal self. She talked to Ron and Harry about charms.. well bored Ron and Harry about charms. Harry didn't mention the note and Hermione didn't ask. Although as soon as dinner finished Harry rushed 'upstairs to get something'.  
"What's his problem?" Ron asked. "Harry's missing desert."  
"No idea. Sorry Ron, but I think I'm going to have to miss desert too." Hermione said.  
"Good luck" Parvati mouthed as Hermione got up. She smiled. She could do this.

I need a place to talk. I need a place to talk. I need a place to talk.  
Finally a door appeared in front of Hermione. Quickly she opened it and peered inside. There were two comfy looking couches, a small glass table and some cookies and milk. On the glass table was a magazine and Hermione quickly grabbed it and sat down. Anything to take her mind off what she was about to do.

Harry nervously walked towards the Room of Requirement, attempting to flatten down his fringe at the same time. When he arrived he slowly opened the door, hoping Voldemort wasn't standing behind it waiting to kill him.  
"Oh Hermione! Its you!" Harry said.  
"Um, were you expecting someone else?" Hermione asked.  
"Well I was sort of afraid Voldemort was going to be there, for some extremely strange reason." Seeing Hermione's curious and concerned look, Harry quickly changed the subject.  
"Well, uh, what do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked, referring to the note.

"Um.. sit down." Hermione offered. Harry sat down on the couch opposite her.  
"Well the thing is Harry. I um.." Hermione paused.  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked, moving to sit next to her. Hermione nodded.  
Okay, she was just going to say it.  
"I, I love you!" She blurted out. Harry stopped.  
"Really?" He asked. Hermione nodded.  
"And Ron hasn't put you up to this, or forced you to do this?" Harry asked warily. Hermione shook her head. Then, seeing Harry just sit there, she did something she thought she would never do. She kissed him. Gently at first, and then harder. Harry responded, kissing back just as much. Then he broke off.  
"Wait, you really love me?" He asked.  
"Shut up and kiss me" Hermione said.  
And so he did.

* * *

Love it? Dislike it? (I cant bare to write the words... hate it...)  
Tell me! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and PM me if you have any ideas for any new stories or plots.. im always open for suggestions!

Kat 


End file.
